


Snowy Pines at Christmas Time

by Corvidden



Category: Holby City
Genre: Elinor Campbell Lives, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Mutual Pining, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidden/pseuds/Corvidden
Summary: A chance meeting whilst out to purchase Christmas trees finds Bernie and Serena stuck in a forest in a snowstorm. How will they cope...?
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64
Collections: Berena Secret Santa 2020





	Snowy Pines at Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wonko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonko/gifts).



> My contribution to the Berena Secret Santa Event, for Wonko. The prompts I took were:
> 
> Mutual Pining while shopping for a Pine Tree
> 
> and 
> 
> Huddling for warmth.
> 
> Elinor lives (because she always does when I have a choice!), and she and Charlotte leave their mothers to get stuck in a snow storm while shopping for Christmas trees. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Secret Santa

Serena trudges around the tree farm in some god forsaken part of the Wyvernshire countryside, trailing behind Elinor who bounds through the trees to find the cafe. 

“Come on Mum,” she yells, “Let’s grab a hot chocolate before we choose our tree!”

Serena nods her weary agreement and follows her daughter. She can’t begrudge her this, after all it was not even a year ago that Serena had been sitting at Elinor’s bedside in ICU, after her accident, wondering if her daughter was going to live. Serena made a lot of promises that she would enjoy every moment, and so here they were, at Elinor’s behest, hunting for the _perfect_ Christmas Tree. 

Still, she couldn’t deny that there was a certain appeal to a hot chocolate. It had snowed last night, and although there wasn’t much left in Holby, out here in the sticks, there was still a much more generous covering. 

The sky was dull and heavy and threatening further snowfall. Serena was glad that Jason had decided to stay at home in the warm and catch up on World’s Strongest Man. It wasn’t that Serena didn’t want him here, but she was keen to spend some one on one time with Elinor that wasn’t impinged upon by Jason’s strict routines, and he had said himself that he didn’t understand why the needed to go to a tree farm in the Forest to procure a tree.

Catching up with Elinor who was waiting for her at the door to the cafe, she reached out for her daughter’s hand, Elinor gladly took it and gave it a squeeze and bestowed her mother with a fond smile which Serena returned, feeling tears burning the backs of her eyes, willing herself not to cry. Elinor threw an arm round her mum and gave her a squeeze. 

“I know mum. I feel the same way. But I’m OK, you’re OK, Jason’s OK. The world can go round, Mum.” Elinor’s voice breaks a bit. “I’m sorry, you know that, don’t you. And I will work every day for the rest of my life to make sure you and Jason know that.”

They step inside the warm cafe, which smells of Christmassy spices and coffee and join the back of the queue. 

“I know, darling. But I am making a New Year’s resolution for us both. We’re neither of us going to dwell on it any more. We will stay thankful that you’re both OK, and we will make sure that we don’t make the same mistakes again, but life is for the living, and I don’t want you to spend the rest of yours feeling like you have to make something up to me.”

Elinor looks at the floor, wipes at her eyes with the back of her hand. “OK,” she says shakily. “It sounds like a good resolution. I love you, Mum.” 

Serena smiles at this, and hugs Elinor tightly. “I suppose you’ll be after a hot chocolate with all the trimmings, will you,” she says, keen that they not linger on difficult topics too long. 

Elinor bumps her shoulder. “You know it. Deluxe hot chocolate, whipped cream, marshmallows, a flake... oh wow, and you can get a flying saucer stuck in the top. Come on, Mum, it’s got to be done!”

They laugh at this as they reach the front of the queue and place their order. A couple of minutes later, two decadent hot chocolates are handed over and Serena and Elinor squeeze themselves into a small table next to a striking blonde woman and a girl about Elinor’s age who Serena assumes must be her daughter. 

*****

“Charlotte, do we really need such a big tree? I mean, you and Cameron are at your father’s for Christmas Day, so I don’t really see much point in my having a massive Christmas tree when it’s just going to be me.”

“Oh, absolutely not, Mother. You are not going to grinch your way out of this. I know we’re not there for Christmas Day, but we’ll both be there from Boxing Day to new year, and besides... you’ll feel much more Christmassy once it’s up.” Charlotte fixes her mother with a hard stare over the top of her steaming chai latte.

“Alright, alright! I surrender,” sighs Bernie, throwing her hands up in defeat. Have it your way. We’ll get the most ridiculously enormous tree there is. Good job my flat has high ceilings I suppose. But _you_ have to decorate it with me.” The hard stare is volleyed back.

“What about Cam? How come he doesn’t have to help.” Charlotte whines, sounding as though she is five again. 

“One,” Bernie checks off on her fingers, “he’s on placement at the moment and doesn’t have time to come home. Two, he’s not the one demanding I buy a frankly ridiculous tree, is he?” 

Charlotte looks at her mum from under her fringe with a small smile, and Bernie’s heart clenches. Sometimes it’s like looking in a mirror, and this time last year she could barely imagine the two of them talking again, let alone being dragged out to select a Christmas tree with Charlotte. 

“Point taken, mother. That’s fine, but lets stop at one of the Christmas shops on the way home, and make sure you have decent decorations, hey?”

“Don’t push it, Charlotte.” Bernie says, her smile belying her disapproving tone. 

Charlotte finishes the last of her drink and nods to her mother. “Right, shall we go and select the most ridiculous tree, then? I reckon that we can get a nice walk in, too.” Charlotte starts to fiddle with her smart watch and goes to stand up, accidentally bumping her chair into the person sitting behind her at the next table. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Says Charlotte.

“No problem- it’s super crowded in here,” the red-haired girl on the next table smiles back. 

Charlotte follows her mother back out into the cold, putting her gloves on. “You know, Mum, I’m sure that I know that girl- the one who was at the table next to us. She looks so familiar.”

“Someone from school?” Bernie asks.

“Yeah, seems likely. I’m trying to remember her name. It was... Emily, or, or...” Charlotte thinks for a minute, then recognition crosses her face. “Elinor. That’s it- Elinor Campbell. We had English together in sixth form.”

*****

Serena looks at Elinor who is watching the blonde girl and the woman who is presumably her mother leaving the cafe. Elinor’s frown worries Serena. 

“Everything alright, darling?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. It’s just I’m sure I know her. From school or something,” says Elinor, distractedly. 

Serena can’t help but worry that it’s one of the people Elinor used to party with, and while Serena is not naive enough to believe that Elinor’s issues were all the doing of other people, she’s seen this scenario enough to know that cutting ties with old lifestyles can be essential for recovery.

Elinor looks over, and catches the concern on her mother’s face. “Oh, no, not like that mum,” she reaches over to squeeze Serena’s hand. “I think maybe we had a class together- I want to say English. I mean, I don’t know her, know her. I remember her being one of the sporty types. Outside of English or whatever it was, our lives didn’t really intersect.”

“Well, maybe we’ll bump into her again, perhaps it would be nice to catch up.” The relief in Serena’s voice is palpable now she knows that whoever the mystery girl is won’t be inviting Elinor out for a wild night of clubbing and partying. 

“Yeah. I’m just trying to remember her name. I think it might have been Charlotte.” Elinor pauses for a moment then nods. “Pretty sure it was Charlotte anyway. So would you like to go for a walk around the forest before we pick our tree? We were talking about how being in nature can be calming and restorative in our last group therapy session. I’m keen to give it a go.”

Serena breaks into a brilliant smile at that. Anything Elinor shares with her about therapy, and about her journey is a precious gift as far as she’s concerned, and she will do anything within her power to ensure that her daughter has what she needs to help her on her journey. 

“Right, I have a goal for 4 miles, that should be about 10000 steps,” Elinor announces, poking at her Fitbit. “Let’s get moving, shall we?”

Serena nods and stands up, shrugging on her coat and reaching out for Elinor’s arm. 

Linking their arms, Serena can’t help but feel like the luckiest person on earth. Everything else is completely inconsequential: being deputy CEO, breaking up with Robbie. None of it matters, just that she has her perfect, beautiful girl with her. 

*****

It’s bitterly cold in the Royal Forest of Wyvern. There’s an otherworldly quiet, with the covering of snow deadening all noise, and the sky has a heavy, leaden look about it. Bernie is unused to the cold, this only being her second Christmas at home, the first spent in a military hospital recovering from the damage inflicted upon her by the IED explosion that ultimately ended her military career. 

The cold tugs at her old injuries, and she’s slower than usual. Charlotte seems to sense this and slow down to match her pace, grabbing Bernie’s gloved hand with her own. There’s nothing better, Bernie thinks, than your children coming back to you. 

“Mum, are you in pain?” Charlotte asks, eyes wide under her bobble hat. 

“No, not really. The cold weather just slows me down, reminds me of my limitations. It’s fine- it will be good to get a walk- keeps me limber, or I will gradually just seize up. Like the Iron Man.”

“The Iron Man? What are you talking about mum?”

“You know, in the wizard of Oz- the robot... oh never mind.” Bernie shakes her head. 

“Do you mean... _the Tin Man_ , mum?” Charlotte can’t help but giggle, and Bernie finds it infectious. 

They both wipe tears of mirth from their eyes. Bernie squeezes Charlotte’s hand and tells her she loves her. Charlotte replies that she knows and they pause to exchange a hug. 

“I want a selfie, Mum. I want to put a gorgeous picture of us on instagram. Please?” Charlotte adds an extra whine at the end of her question, knows her mother won’t be able to resist when she sounds like a five year old.

“Fine. Lets do it.”

Charlotte finds the best angle, with a great shot of the snow covered trees behind them.

“Would you like me to take a picture of the pair of you,” a voice interrupts. “So you have some proper pictures, not just selfies?”

Charlotte and Bernie both look up. The girl Charlotte thinks was in her English class and the woman who is presumably her mother are standing near them, smiling. 

“Hand it over,” orders the woman, and Bernie thinks her voice is like honey, and she has eyes you could get lost in. 

Charlotte hands the phone over and bounds back to her mum. They pose together for a few shots, until Serena hands the phone back. “You look like models,” she tells them, her eyes twinkling in the watery winter light. 

“Thank you,” says Charlotte, blushing a bit. She takes her phone back off the woman and turns to the girl. “Are you Elinor Campbell? I think we did English together in sixth form. I’m...”

“Charlotte Dunn,” replies Elinor, with a big smile. “It’s really nice to see you, Charlotte.I thought it was you when I saw you leaving the cafe. How are you?”

Charlotte and Elinor start to move down the path together, chatting away happily, and seemingly comparing notes on their sixth form experiences, and which friends they are still in touch with. 

Bernie stands awkwardly and shrugs at Serena. Serena chuckles, and walks towards Bernie. She holds out her hand. There’s a moment when their eyes meet and there’s a _look_ that passes between them. It’s over so quickly Bernie wonders if she imagined it.

“Serena Campbell. I’m Elinor’s mother. You must be Mrs. Dunn.”

Bernie shakes her head. “Uh, Ms. Wolfe, actually. Bernie Wolfe. Bernie is fine”

“Ah ha. Embittered ex-wives club? Well done on taking your name back. It seemed too much hassle at the time, but i rather wish I had now...”

“Oh! I actually never took Marcus’s name. I thought it would get confusing with two Doctor Dunns in the family.” Bernie isn’t sure why she’s sharing so much with this woman she doesn’t know, but something about her seems special to Bernie.

“A fellow medic. Well in that case it’s even more a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I’m a Vascular Consultant at Holby City. Erstwhile CEO, and current head of acute admissions.”

“Impressive,” says Bernie sincerely. “I’m a trauma surgeon, but mostly locumming since I had to leave the Army.”

There’s a pause and Bernie thinks she can almost hear Serena rolling her words around her head. 

“Hold on. You’re not _Major Berenice Wolfe_ are you?” She asks incredulously. 

“Umm, yes. Have we met? I didn’t think we had, but...” she trails off, feeling an odd sense of familiarity. 

“Well, you’re the country’s foremost Trauma surgeon! I saw you present your paper on Traumatic injuries to lower limbs at that conference a few years ago in Copenhagen. I was very impressed- I’ve been following your work ever since.”

Bernie is dumbfounded by that. “Oh. Well, thank you. I seem to remember that you were a speaker there too, weren’t you? Unfortunately the Army flew me in and back out as I was needed in the field, so I didn’t get a chance to see any of the other speakers. If it’s the one I’m remembering I believe I presented while I was still in my fatigues.”

There’s an odd, faraway look on Serena’s face at this. “Mmm, yes that’s the one. I presented the day before you, so you wouldn’t have seen my session, but yes, I remember you in your fatigues. You certainly turned a few heads in the uniform, Major!”

Bernie can feel her cheeks heating. It feels a lot like Serena is flirting with her, but she gets the feeling that Serena is the kind of woman what flirts with everyone. 

“Didn’t we also share a table at a fundraiser for the school a few years ago?” Bernie asks. “I seem to remember you running in at the last minute- you said surgery had overrun or something?”

Serena narrows her eyes as she trawls through her memories. “You know what, I think you might be right. That’s an impressive memory. Didn’t we spend the evening drinking terrible wine and comparing notes on being working mothers?”

Bernie laughs. “I think you’re right, though the wine was so terrible my memory of the rest of the evening is a little hazy.”

Serena chuckles too. “I suppose that your Army career and my first stint as deputy CEO got in the way of any further sessions of Shiraz and sympathy.”

“It did rather impinge on my social life,” Bernie agrees. “It’s a shame, there are plenty of occasions where it would have been very nice to have someone to moan to at the end of an awful day!”

They smile at each other, and then resume walking, both thinking about what a shame it was to have missed the opportunity at friendship of equals, with someone who understands how difficult it can be to exist in the worlds of medicine and motherhood simultaneously.

Serena nudges Bernie with an elbow and nods towards their daughters who are deep in conversation. “They seem to be getting along very well, don’t they.”

“I’m pleased,” says Bernie. “The divorce was hard on both the kids, and I sometimes wonder if Charlotte was shutting herself away a bit. She barely seemed to go out for a while, just buried herself in her studies.”

Serena nods. “Elinor has had a difficult year, too. She... she, ah...” her voice sounds thick, and Bernie thinks she can see tears gathering in Serena’s eyes. 

“She had an accident in January,” is all Serena manages to get out before she finds herself biting back a sob. 

Bernie isn’t sure quite what to say to this- it must have been serious for a woman who needs to be cool and calm in the face of adversity on her operating table to stumble over this. She opts eventually for the tried and true method of putting her arm around Serena and giving a slightly awkward hug. 

“You don’t have to talk about it Serena, I mean- I’m practically a stranger. It’s clearly very difficult for you. Of course, I’d be happy to listen if you do want to talk, but please don’t do anything you’re not ready for.”

Serena nods, and wipes delicately under her eyes, tries to smile. “Thank you. Perhaps another time. Over a glass of wine or three!”

“Sounds like an excellent plan- definitely one for our inaugural Shiraz and Sympathy session.” Bernie has turned to face Serena now, and she’s struck by how gorgeous the brunette is, especially surrounded by such a prettily festive scene- snow capped trees, wintry skies and daylight just beginning to turn golden. 

Serena is looking back at Bernie, and it feels like she’s being assessed. Bernie hopes somewhat pathetically that Serena isn’t left wanting. 

The moment is interrupted by Charlotte and Elinor calling out to them. 

Elinor speaks first. “Mum, Charlotte knows the owner of the Yoga studio and juice bar on the Bath Road. There’s an extra class beginning tonight, and the teacher specialises in injury recovery. It sounds perfect. She’s messaged, and if we make it over there, we can have a chat about some ongoing yoga classes that will help build my stamina back up.”

Serena nods slowly. “Right... what time is the class?” 

“It’s in an hour and a half,” Charlotte tells them. “We’ll be able to make it in plenty of time.”

Elinor nods enthusiastically. “I thought if Charlotte and I took your car, mum, and then you guys can select your trees and request delivery then Charlotte’s mum could drop you home.” 

Serena feels conflicted. On one hand, she was out here for Elinor. On the other, she absolutely wants to encourage Elinor to make more friends like Charlotte. Stable, sensible, and not likely to be out all night partying. 

There’s also something very tempting about more time with Bernie Wolfe, and she’s not sure why. Of course, she’s interested in the trauma surgeon’s opinions on lots of things, but she also wants to get to know her, to understand what’s behind those slightly lost looking brown eyes. 

Serena lets out a faux-dramatic sigh, and makes a big show of looking at Bernie, who just rolls her eyes and nods. She pulls her car keys out of her pocket with a flourish and tosses them to Elinor. 

“You know the rules,” she says sternly. 

Elinor nods. “Yep. I’ll text to let you know we got there OK. Thanks Mum.” 

Elinor runs over to Serena and flings her arms around her mother. “Choose a good tree, mum.” Then she lowers her voice and whispers in Serena’s ear. “And be a friend to Charlotte’s mum. It sounds like she’s been really lonely.”

Serena nods. Hugs her daughter close to her and observes Bernie and Charlotte hugging as well. Charlotte is saying something softly to Bernie who is smiling fondly at her daughter. 

The two girls walk off arm in arm back towards the car park. Bernie turns to Serena, the silence between them now a little more difficult. Serena decides to take Bernie’s arm and mirror the comfortable acquaintance their daughters have. 

“Come on, Major, lets finish our walk and then go and choose some trees,” she says with a confidence that hides her strange and sudden nervousness. 

They trudge onwards, into the forest, making small talk and getting to know one another as the skies darken unnoticed above them. 

*****

They’ve walked for sometime, chatting about interesting cases they’ve both been involved in, mutual acquaintances and funny anecdotes about some of the more prominent characters around Holby’s medical community. Serena talks about how hard it was taking Jason on, but how it had been worth it. The conversation dies a little after this, and Serena feels herself needing to tell Bernie about Elinor. 

“She almost died. Elinor, that is. In January.” The words have left Serena’s mouth before she can convince herself not to say them.

Bernie turns to her, her eyes, wide with surprise. “I’m so sorry. I mean, she seems OK, you wouldn’t know from looking at her.”

“Looks can be deceiving. She had substance abuse issues that I had totally missed, and got behind of the wheel, almost killing herself and Jason in the process. He only kept his spleen by some minor miracle, and Elinor was in a coma for 9 days. We were so sure we were going to lose her that we had begun to discuss organ donation, when we got our miracle. I don’t know how it happened, but she woke up. Traumatic brain injury, weakened left side and one hell of a cocaine addiction.”

“Wow,” breathes Bernie softly, the cloud of her breath seeming to carry the word. “Lucky girl.”

Serena lets out a soft snort. “Well, it was a lot of hard work on all fronts this year. She’s only been walking without a crutch since October. She has had to do a lot of therapy on all fronts- for her injuries, her addictions, and the underlying issues that it all seemed to stem from.”

“You’re incredible, Serena,” says Bernie. “She’s incredible too. It must have been incredibly difficult. I understand the fall out from major trauma myself, and I’m still having therapy, and I still need my stick sometimes.”

Serena raises an eyebrow at this. “Really?”

“Mmm hmm,” Bernie nods. “I got a little blown up in Afghanistan a couple of years ago. Thought I was never going to walk again, and I had to have my heart restarted on the operating table. The physical heals long before the psychological.”

“A lesson we are learning,” Serena whispers, her voice catching a little. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m telling you all this. We barely know each other, but I feel as though I can tell you anything. It’s rather odd, I feel like we’ve been friends for years.”

Bernie hums her agreement. “I know what you mean. It seems like we’ve missed each other at various conferences and events over the years, but maybe that school fundraiser was a placeholder for a friendship. And now that we seem to enjoy building that, it feels very comfortable. I don’t really have any friends outside the Army.” A wistful smile crosses her face. 

“I think we’ve changed that, haven’t we.” Serena reaches out to squeeze Bernie’s hand. 

She tangles her fingers through Bernie’s and they smile at each other, a spark of something else arcing between them, neither one certain if the other feels it as well. 

*****

They walk on through the woods for a while longer on the circular path. After a while, Bernie points upwards. 

“Look, Serena! It’s snowing again. How lovely!”

Serena takes a moment to enjoy the look of child-like delight on the other woman’s face. She’s quite beautiful in the fading light, with her knitted hat on, blonde hair escaping it and framing her pinked cheeks. 

“I do like snow, but I prefer it when I’m curled up in front of the fire at home with a glass of wine. I hope you’ve got a four-wheeled drive to get us back.”

Bernie’s head snaps towards Serena, her eyes wide with almost-panic. “Ah. Well, not exactly. I’m sure it will be well ploughed and gritted though!”

“Hmm. Perhaps we’d best hurry along, choose acceptable trees, and get home ahead of the worst of this then, eh?” Serena suggests. 

Bernie nods and the pick up the pace a little, chatting animatedly about Cameron and his exploits as an F1. They’re both laughing at his complaints about grumpy consultants and uppity registrars, when they finally enter the the tree farm part of the forest. 

“It’s very quiet,” says Serena, warily. 

“It’s just the snow- it muffles everything, so sound doesn’t travel as far.” Bernie replies confidently. 

Serena nods, not entirely convinced, but for now, willing to believe the other woman. She picks up the pace, and Bernie lengthens her stride, her long legs, easily keeping pace with Serena. They pick their way through the rows of trees towards what Serena assumes is the entrance to the car park.

“It’s also very dark,” Serena says, a quiver of panic edging her words. 

“I imagine they’re just waiting for the last customers and then they’re going to shut up, because of the weather. Come on, we can just leave the trees, and concentrate on getting out of here. The girls need never know we stopped at B&Q for trees!”

Serena stumbles slightly in the dark, and Bernie catches her. Holding tight to the brunette’s hand, she leads them through the last few rows of trees, finally popping out at the payment kiosk and by the path to the car park. 

Everywhere is dark, save for a couple of security lights. 

The kiosk is closed. 

The cafe is closed. 

They both bolt for the car park, a sixth sense telling them exactly what they’re going to find. And they do- the barrier is down, a heavy chain padlocked around it. 

“What- this is just...” Begins Serena.

“For god’s sake!” Exclaims Bernie. 

With almost perfect choreography, they both reach for their phones, and moments later, both look up with dismay writ on their faces. 

“No signal,” Bernie shrugs, turning her phone to show Serena. 

“Same,” replies Serena, mirroring Bernie’s actions. “Now what...?”

“Let’s check how securely the barrier is locked, we might yet be able to get out,” Bernie tries to fill her voice with a confidence she doesn’t really feel. “Come on.”

She strides of, saying a few prayers under her breath that maybe someone forgot to engage the padlock on the chain, or that there might be space to squeeze her car out of a gap in the fence. 

Their hopes are dashed when everything is found to be securely locked. Serena looks at Bernie, her eyes wild. 

“What the hell do we do now?”

*****

Bernie grips Serena’s shoulders, and gives a a gentle shake. “The first thing we’re going to do, Serena, is NOT panic. OK?”

Serena’s breath is coming in short gasps. “Easier said than done. Oh god, do you think the girls will be OK. How bad do you think the roads are.”

“They’ll be fine. Charlotte’s sensible, Elinor will no doubt be very cautious, and they left long enough ago that they would have been back on the main roads by the time this started getting bad. Everything will have been gritted and cleared.”

Serena nods, bends over with her hands on her knees to take a few deep breaths. “Ok. You’re right, you’re right. I’m being silly.”

“No Serena, I don’t think that at all. I totally understand why you’re panicking, but you need to try and calm down, OK.” Bernie’s voice is calming and soft, she rubs Serena’s back and she can begin to feel the panic ebbing away. 

After a couple more minutes of soothing talk, Serena takes a deep breath and straightens up, giving Bernie a shy smile, finding only sympathy in the other woman’s eyes. 

“You know,” Bernie offers, “sometimes i think that traumatic incidents are almost harder for those who are not injured- for family, friends and colleagues. I at least had my recovery to focus on, the kids, Marcus, everyone else was just replaying what had happened and what could go wrong.”

Serena nods, not trusting her voice to crack. 

“Alex told me that the hardest part was knowing that I might not be the same again, and being completely powerless to do anything to change the situation, you know...” Bernie trails off. “Anyway, I keep an emergency kitbag in the car, lets grab it, and see if there’s anywhere warm we can wait out this weather, or until the phones are back up.”

“Okay, Okay...” Serena exhales. “That sounds like a start.”

They trudge through the thickening snow to Bernie’s car which seems to be already half covered in snow. 

Serena can’t help but laugh at the low-slung sports car. “Oh Bernie,” she manages to get out, “I thought you looked shifty when I asked if you had an SUV, but ‘not exactly’ isn’t really the most honest response. I mean, this is the exact opposite!”

Bernie grins bashfully. “It was a gift to myself when I was finally strong enough to drive again. Marcus called it the mid-life crisis. Cameron and Charlotte call it the chick magnet. One of those descriptors is certainly more accurate than the other!”

Serena raises an eyebrow. “The... chick-magnet...” she says slowly, eyes dancing with mirth. “Really? And, ah, how’s that working out for you?” She wonders if Bernie is saying what she thinks she’s saying. Maybe she’ll ask later, if they find themselves out of the cold

“It’s not, I think it’s fair to say. Marcus’s epithet may have been a bit of a dig, but damn him, it was accurate!”

Bernie pops the boot and grabs a large rucksack that take up a large amount of the space in there. She also rummages around and grabs what appears to be a Swiss Army knife from one of the cubby holes.

Shouldering the rucksack, she closes the boot and locks the car and then looks around, figuring out what their best bet is. 

“OK. I reckon if we head for the cafe building, that will be the best place for us to try and get in. I don’t know about heat, but there will at least be shelter, and I guess we could always make ourselves a coffee.”

Serena shudders involuntarily. Bernie her new friend is gone, replaced by Bernie, Major commanding her troops and ensuring no man, or rather woman is left behind. It’s oddly thrilling, being commanded like this, and Serena wonders if this is a fall out of being the one who always makes the decisions, at work, at home, in relationships. Seeing someone naturally in control is very attractive, she thinks. As soon as she has had the thought, she pushes it away. That’s ridiculous, she’s just displacing her gratitude for having someone to look after her, she reasons. 

Bernie has made a start to where the cafe building is nestled in the middle of the main thicket of Christmas trees ready to be cut. Aware that the small puddles of light cast by the security lamps is all they have to work with, Serena starts after Bernie, breaking into a jog to catch her up. 

*****

The cafe is in a portacabin, and Bernie tells Serena to stay near the door where the light is. “I’m just going to check if there are ay unsecured windows or doors that will make our entry a bit easier. Stay here, and I will be right back.”

Serena does as she’s told, and takes a few minutes to look at the scene. The covering of snow on the trees and the large flakes coming down make her feel as though she’s in a Victorian Christmas card. Bernie rounds the corner, and Serena feels a sense of safety settle around her like a warm coat. She knows, somehow, that Bernie will look after her. 

The blonde looks up, catching her eye, and there’s a spark there, a frisson of _something_ that serena can’t quite name. Bernie smiles and strides over to where Serena is. 

“Beginning to wonder if I was coming back?”

Serena laughs softly, to cover the awkwardness. “I felt like the little match girl. I was about to start burning things to keep warm.”

Bernie raises an eyebrow. “Hopefully that won’t be necessary, there’s a window that’s been left slightly ajar back there. We should be able to move a couple of empty bottle crates or a bin round to stand on.”

“I’m sure you’re used to this kind of thing, but you’re going to have to help me I’m afraid. I’m not exactly the most outdoorsy person in the world, you know.” Serena informs Bernie. 

“Come on, it’ll be easy. Promise.”

Bernie reaches out a gloved hand and grasps Serena’s. They look at their joined hands and Serena thinks about how long it’s been since she has held someone’s hand when they’re helping her, supporting her. All her recent handholding, metaphorical _and_ physical has been for her to support others. Elly, Jason, Raf and Fletch. Evie. Morven... the list goes on.

It’s a welcome contact, and Serena allows herself to be pulled along to the back of the building, feeling as though she’s a naughty schoolgirl again, up to no good with Sian. 

“Right, I’m going to manoeuvre that bin over here, if you grab those crates, and we can make sort of a staircase.” Bernie says. 

Casting her eye over the items she’s meant to collect, Serena nods, eager to get inside now. Whether or not it’s warm, there will at least be some shelter, and no snow. She drags the items over, following Bernie’s further instructions, and after a couple of minutes they stand back and survey their work. 

“Great.” Says Bernie. “I’ll go up first, get in, and then help you down from the other side.”

“OK. Oh, but Bernie, what if there’s an alarm or something.” Serena asks. 

Bernie smiles. “I’m not sure that security is really high on the priority list for this place,” she grins, gesturing at the partly open window. “I think we’ll be OK!”

“Right. You have a point I suppose. But please be careful,” Serena says with a grimace as Bernie hops up their temporary path, with only a slight wobble. 

There’s a hairy moment where Bernie can’t quite get enough leverage to open the window much wider, but after a bit of wrangling and some very military language, it pops wide open and Bernie climbs through with apparent ease. 

Serena hears the thud of Bernie landing on the floor, and then she’s shouting that she’s fine and she’s just going to get something for Serena to step through on to. 

Moments later, a blonde head appears at the window, reaching an arm out. 

“Just come on up, it’s fine- It’s a little drop down onto this chair, but not too far, and I’m here to catch you.”

“I hope so” mutters Serena, clambering onto the crates and bin with significantly less grace than Bernie had. 

What feel like an age later, she drops through the window, her feet seeking out the chair before letting go. Bernie takes both her hands, and helps her down from the chair onto solid ground again, and Serena breathes a sigh of relief, sagging against Bernie. 

“Alright?”

“Yes,” replies Serena. “I’m just not really cut out for this sort of thing. Not all of us have been through basic training you know. If you must know this is the first building I have broken into.”

“Technically, I broke into it,” Bernie points out. “You just followed me in, so your record can remain untarnished!”

“Good point. Though I’m not sure the law would look upon us that favourably. Right. Shall we see what the state of affairs is with regards heat and light? And maybe something to drink, although I doubt there’s much in the way of a decent Shiraz here. Lead the way Major, please!” Serena salutes Bernie, who rolls her eyes in response.

*****

The ‘cafe’ is little more than a couple of rooms, so it doesn’t take them long to find the main seating area, and locate the bathrooms and the kitchen. Bernie has pulled a powerful torch out of her kitbag and Serena is once again grateful that if she was to be stuck here with someone that it’s Bernie. Someone who has survival training, is calm under fire and good company. 

It helps also that she’s utterly gorgeous. Serena feels heat bloom deep in her belly at that thought, and casts her mind back to her last conversation with Sian about ‘getting back out there’. When Serena had pointed out that the last few men she had been involved with inevitably proved themselves to be less than desirable, Sian told her to try women then. As if it was nothing. Serena had volleyed back with the suggestion that it didn’t work like that, she wasn’t into women.

Sian had laughed, said _’Darling, I remember Stepney. You and that redhead. If that’s your idea of not being into women, I have some news for you._

Serena snorts at the memory, and Bernie turn around with a concerned look on her face. “Are you OK, Serena.”

Serena clears her throat, grateful that the dim light is hiding what she is certain is the flaming red of her cheeks. “Ah, yes. Sorry, I was just remembering something someone told me once. It struck me as amusing, given the situation.”

“So you have been getting tips on breaking and entering then?”

“Something like that. Do you you suppose the lights in here work?” Serena tries to change the topic, winces at how obvious and clumsy she sounds. 

Bernie casts the torch around the kitchen area they’re standing in until she locates a light switch. She flicks it up and down a couple of times and shakes her head. “Not in here at least. Lets try in the main seating area.”

Bernie leads the way, sweeping the torch over the now-eerie room. She confirms no lights in here either, but Serena locates a few battery operated strings of Christmas lights, and switches those on, giving a low, warm glow. 

“I guess that’s better than nothing,” says Serena, shrugging her shoulders.

“Very romantic,” grins Bernie.

“Go on many dates that involve criminal activity do you?”

Bernie laughs at that. A loud, honking sound that Serena finds completely contagious and they both sit down on the nearest chairs, wiping tears from their eyes a minute later. 

Once quiet is restored, Bernie resumes her casing of the cafe, to see what they can gather to keep them warm, and what there is in terms of supplies. It seems likely they will be here until the morning now, so it’s going to be a good idea to gather up what she can now. 

She can feel Serena’s eyes on her, watching what she’s doing and she feels self conscious in a way she hasn’t since... well probably since she met Alex, before they kissed and before Bernie had accepted that what she was feeling was fascination, was attraction, was lust. She shudders at the thought of Serena looking that way at her, and pushes the thoughts to the back of her mind. 

Serena is almost certainly not interested, she reasons with herself. In part because she’s straight, and in equal part because she’s incredibly gorgeous in that irresistible femme fatale sort of way that Bernie can’t help but be drawn to but ultimately considers to be way out of her league. 

But they appear to be friends now, which pleases Bernie immensely. She doesn’t have many friends who aren’t still in the army, so this is definitely a good position to be in, she thinks as she pokes hopelessly at the coffee machine. 

“Make mine strong and hot,” Serena groans from the other side of the room, startling Bernie who had been lost in her thoughts. 

She looks across at Serena, now reclining on one of a pair of sofas bathed in the soft glow of the fairy lights. 

“I suppose you want me to make a little heart in the froth too, do you?” Bernie teases. “Sadly I think hot drinks will be off the menu due to the lack of power.”

“Shame. A hot chocolate would have warmed me right up.”

“Are you very cold?” Asks Bernie.

“A little. Not dangerously so, I think it’s just going to take a while to warm up. Still, we’re out of the snow, so that’s a definite improvement.”

Bernie tries a couple of cupboards and fridges. She finds a few cans of the over priced but supposedly vegan and organic sodas, and a large stash of bottled water. She grabs a couple of bottles of each, and turns to the food case, and piles a plate with pastries and tray bakes. At least they won’t be thirsty or hungry. The cold may be a little uncomfortable, sheltered as they are it hopefully won’t be an enormous problem. 

*****

Moving carefully with her spoils, Bernie crosses the room and settles on the sofa opposite Serena. 

“I found these. Lets have something to eat, and take our coats off to try and let them dry out a little. Then we can work on warming up.”

Serena nods, leaning forward and snagging a pastry and a bottle of cola. After draping their coats on nearby chairs to try and dry them a little, they eat and drink in silence for a few minutes. 

Bernie steals occasional glances at Serena, glad she was here to make sure the brunette was OK. Serena must have been thinking the same thing as she looks up and meets Bernie’s eyes. She gives her a soft smile, one that warms Bernie from the inside. 

“Thank you Bernie. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d been stuck here on my own. Or worse, with Elinor. I don’t think I’d have been able to look after her like this.”

“You’re resourceful, Serena. I don’t doubt that in those circumstances you would have managed exactly the same as I did. And you’re resilient too. Perfect qualities in the field.” She adds a wink to lighten the mood. 

“Hmm. Maybe I could join the reserves. All those uniforms!” Serena says suggestively. 

“Ah, the true mark of a civilian. You wouldn’t be saying that if you’d had to wear one for twenty-odd years!”

“How did you manage to resist, though?” Serena asks. 

“Ah. Married while I was serving, remember. And then, umm, it turned out that actually... that I uh...” Bernie isn’t sure how to say the next part. It still feels so new to her. She decides to just get it out, and hope for the best. “Turns out that I actually prefer women.”

There’s a beat or two of silence. Just long enough that Bernie wonders if Serena is rethinking friendship, and she feels herself growing hot and panicky.

What feels like a lifetime later, Serena chuckles. “Don’t women in the Army wear uniforms too?”

Bernie looks down, thinking about Alex in her fatigues, and about stolen kisses and passionate encounters to a backdrop of camouflage print and olive drab fabric. She remembers how kissing Alex for the first time felt like an explosion of colour, making even the dullest of military facilities seem alive with beauty. 

She’s horrified to feel tears coursing down her cheeks, and she swipes furiously at her face, and get up to stand by the window, looking out at the snow, trying to ignore the memories crowding her mind. 

She feels an arm round her shoulder, pulling her close.

“I’m sorry,” Serena whispers. “I didn’t mean to upset you.”

They stand for a moment looking out over the snow, still coming down over the grove of Christmas trees. Despite the absurdity of the situation they’re in, it looks really quite lovely outside. 

“You didn’t upset me Serena. I guess there are still a few things to work through though, if that performance was anything to go by.”

Serena squeezes her a little tighter. “Was she very special to you?”

Bernie nods. “She was the first... woman, I mean. I guess she saw something in me I hadn’t even admitted to myself. But it was wrong on a number of levels. I was married, she was my subordinate, we were in an active war zone... but for a few months it was wonderful. Our own little bubble where nothing else mattered. Then we got blown up.”

Serena can’t help a sharp intake of breath. “Oh Bernie. I’m so sorry. Did she...?”

“Oh, no. Incredibly she- Alex, that is, was absolutely fine. She was in the truck behind the one I was in. In fact she pulled me to safety- saved my life probably. But once I was back in the UK, we just couldn’t make it work. I think me more so than her, but we called time on it.”

“It’s never easy when you feel deeply for someone, regardless of whether it’s been two months or two decades.” Serena says sympathetically, rubbing Bernie’s back. 

It’s nice, thinks Bernie, to be physically close to someone again, even if it is platonic. She can’t help a thrill of desire as Serena turns to look at her, her eyes reflecting the twinkling fairy lights in the cafe. She closes her eyes and thinks that she could kiss Serena, could fall hard for her, may have even started to fall hard for her. 

Despite the thread of disappointment woven through Bernie’s thoughts at the belief this will be nothing more than friendship, she thinks that just being in Serena’s space, being close to her could be all that she ever needs, and she will do everything she can to hold on to this.

She opens her eyes again, and for a moment, she thinks she sees her own longing reflected in Serena’s eyes. She clears her throat, breaking the spell before she does something rash because she’s mistaken the affection of a friend for something more.

“Come on, lets sit back down. I’m going to try my phone again- you should do the same. See if we can at least get a text out.”

Bernie misses the quiet sigh of disappointment leaving Serena’s lips as she moves back towards their sofas. 

*****

They are both sitting on opposite sofas, waving their phones around, hoping for some signal. After a couple of minutes, Bernie yelps. 

“I’ve got something. It’s not much, but it should be enough to get a text out.”

She taps away quickly, sends a message to Charlotte and crosses her fingers that it sends OK. 

Serena looks at her expectantly. “Did it get out OK? What did you send?”

Bernie sets her phone down on the low table, screen up so they can both watch it. 

“I got a message to Charlotte, I think it sent but I can’t be sure. I told her we were snowed in at the tree farm but we were safe and that she was to tell Elinor. I also told her to let the authorities know. We will have to wait and see if there’s any response. But either way, we will be here until tomorrow. So I suggest we make ourselves comfortable and see if we can get some sleep.”

Serena looks at her watch. It’s almost 9PM, and she can feel the exhaustion permeating her body. Not so much physically, but it’s been a wild sort of day. Meeting Bernie, someone with whom she had an immediate rapport like she’d never felt before; the emotion of opening up about Elinor; the stress of being stuck out here completely cut off from the world. No wonder she’s tired. 

There’s silence, slightly more awkward than before, both of them thinking about their attraction to the other, both of them assuming that it is not reciprocated. Serena finally breaks the silence. 

“OK, Major. What else do you have in your survival bag. I’m assuming there’s no wine?” She asks with a rakish grin, one eyebrow raised. 

“Beginning to wish that there was. But sadly it’s all very practical. I have a couple of blankets, which I think we’ll need. A wash kit which we can share, though given all things considered our surroundings are luxurious we won’t really need, and some self heating hand warmers, but I think we should save those until we’re desperate.”

Serena nods, impressed. “Toothbrush and toothpaste?”

“Yes, but I’m afraid only one toothbrush. It’s new though- you take it first.” Bernie hands over the small wash bag. “I think the loos were that way,” she points to the opposite corner of the cafe to the storeroom they made their entrance through. 

Serena stands. “Bernie, if you think this is luxury, I think we should go on a spa break when this is over, and you can recalibrate your ‘luxury benchmark’ somewhere with decadent bedsheets, a warm pool and all the champagne you can drink.”

Leaving that hanging, she heads to get herself as prepared for the night as possible.

Bernie, meanwhile tries to shake the image of Serena reclining in on decadent bedsheets, wearing a fluffy robe in an opulent hotel room. She can feel her pulse skyrocket, and arousal course through her veins, so she busies herself getting the rest of the supplies out of her kitbag. 

Before long Serena returns, handing over the washbag with a silent nod of thanks. Their fingers touch momentarily and Bernie swears she hears Serena inhale sharply. 

“There’s a blanket for you. And I’ve brought over some more water bottles and food so we don’t have to move too far. I suppose the bright side to being trapped in here means we won’t have to break out the Kendal mint cake!” Bernie grins. “I’ll get the lights as I come back, or at least some of them.” 

A few minutes later, Bernie comes back to the main room of the building, fumbling with the little switch boxes of the battery operated lights. She leaves one on, giving a little bit of light, enough to negotiate around but not enough that it will disturb any sleep they might get. 

She panics for a second, unable to see Serena, but then she sees her, staring out of the window they were at a while ago. 

“Serena,” she calls out softly, not wanting to startle the other woman. 

“Look at this Bernie.” Serena replies, nodding towards the window. 

Bernie heads over, conscious to stand a little further away from Serena. The view takes her breath away. 

The snow has finally stopped, the clouds have cleared, and above the snow-capped peaks of the Christmas trees hangs a bright silver moon. The light is making the snow glimmer, and with Serena gazing out into the still and silent night, Bernie thinks this might be the most gorgeous sight she’s ever seen. 

“Beautiful,” she whispers, looking at Serena.

Serena turns her head to meet Bernie’s gaze. “It is, isn’t it?” She murmurs in return. 

Bernie reaches for her hand and squeezes it. “It feels like we’re in a snow globe. Our own perfect Christmas scene...”  
Serena can only nod at this, doesn’t trust her voice. 

“Come on, lets get some sleep,” says Bernie gently, tugging her towards the sofas

The atmosphere is thicker, charged somehow as they settle down on the different sofas, across the table from each other. 

Bernie’s phone lights up and she sits up. “Oh, fantastic news, Serena. Charlotte got my text. She says... She and Elinor fine. Staying with her and Jason at yours tonight. Police have been alerted, but as we’re safe we’re to stay here. Road will be ploughed and gritted by 10AM tomorrow, so we should be able to get home for lunch.”

Serena breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness they’re OK, and we will be out tomorrow. As much fun as this is, there’s only so much excitement I can cope with these days,” she says with a chuckle. “Thank you for looking out for me Bernie. I appreciate it.”

“No problem Serena. Goodnight.”

They both cover themselves up as best they can and close their eyes, drifting into fitful sleep. 

*****

Serena wakes with a start, confused about where she is and why she is so cold. She remembers then, and draws the blanket tighter around herself, trying to warm up. She finds after a few minutes, it’s not doing anything. She’s going to have to ask Bernie if there’s anything else in her bag of tricks. 

“Bernie,” she whispers, but the blonde doesn’t even stir. 

“Bernie!” Movement this time, a toss of blonde hair and a groan that sounds frankly erotic. Serena scolds herself and continues to try and wake Bernie. 

“BERNIE,” she hisses four or five tries later, this time with the desired success. 

“Hmm? What..? Why..? oh! Serena? Are you OK?” She asks groggily, sitting up and rubbing at her face. 

“I’m really sorry Bernie. I’m just so cold,” Serena manages through chattering teeth. 

“Oh god, I’m sorry Serena. You should have woken me earlier.”

Serena laughs at that. “I tried. You sleep very soundly.” 

“Ah, yes. I suppose all those years of sleeping in war zones kind of trains you to tune out everything!”

She reaches for her kit bag. “I have those hand warmers, but I’m not sure how much good they will do overall.” 

There’s another possibility, but Bernie feels awkward suggesting it. It’s basic practise in the field, but her growing feelings for Serena make this feel very different. She’s just going to have to push those feelings right down, and do what’s best for both of them. 

“Look, the best way to stay warm will be to share body heat and double up on the blankets. It’s 3AM, only a few more hours until it starts getting light. The sofas are deep enough that we will both fit on easily enough.”

She gets up and pulls her blanket up, crossing over to Serena’s sofa. “Shift up, Campbell,” she says gently. 

Serena shuffles back as tightly against the back of the sofa as possible. Bernie grabs her blanket, climbs in facing Serena and covers them with the two blankets. Wrapping her arms around a shivering Serena, she rubs her hands up and down her arms to try and warm her. 

“Any better?” She asks, looking down at Serena’s face, lit by the moonlight. 

“Mmm, yes, thank you,” comes the response, muffled by Serena burrowing in tightly to Bernie, her hands between them. 

Bernie takes Serena’s icy hands between her own, pressing them between their bodies, trying to warm the brunette up. She rests her chin on the top of Serena’s head, and she can’t help but breath in the subtle scent of Serena’s shampoo and her perfume. 

They stay like that for a while, the room quiet but for their breathing. 

“Was she very beautiful?” Serena breaks the silence. 

“Hmm?” Bernie is confused. 

“Alex. Was she very beautiful?”

Bernie is confused. “Why do you ask?”

“I imagine she must have been, to catch your attention.”

Bernie remembers soft brown hair, blue eyes, the spark of attraction growing over months together. Not like this spark with Serena that was there almost immediately and had taken mere hours to become a flame. 

Bernie does something she’s never done before when it comes to affairs of the heart. She throws caution to the wind. 

“She was very beautiful.”

Serena sighs. 

Bernie catches her chin with a finger and tilts her head up until their eyes meet. “But she wasn’t nearly as beautiful as you are, Serena.”

Serena looks as though she’s going to say something, so Bernie stills her voice with a kiss. Tentative at first, then growing more insistent, someone moans and they part, both breathless. 

“Sorry,” Serena whispers against Bernie’s lips. 

“I’m not. I’ve been wanting to do that since you offered to take our picture,” replies Bernie, leaning back in for another kiss. 

There’s nothing hesitant about this one, now Bernie realises Serena wants this too, and it’s passionate and heated, tongues meeting, hands in hair, pulling at clothes. Serena groans as Bernie’s hand snakes up inside her top, toying with the lace of her bra. 

“Oh god, Bernie,” she sighs as she arches up into the blonde’s touch. Bernie answers by whispering to Serena that she’s beautiful, perfect even, and that she’s never had this sort of attraction to anyone before, that she thinks Serena might have bewitched her. 

Then she nips at Serena’s collarbone, eliciting a whine, and Serena’s hands smooth down Bernie’s stomach, under her layers of T-shirts and sweaters, alighting on the button of Bernie’s trousers. 

Bernie so desperately wants this, so dearly wants to be with Serena, but she wraps her hand round Serena’s, stilling her fingers on the fastening of her jeans. 

Serena looks up at her, brown eyes filled with worry, and the beginnings of an apology on her lips. 

Once again, Bernie hushes her with a kiss. 

“S... Serena,” she grits out. “It’s not that I don’t want this, because believe me I do...” she rolls her hips against Serena’s and kisses her deeply as if to prove her point. “I just don’t want our first time to be here. I want it to be somewhere I can take care of you properly, where we can explore each other properly without worrying about frostbite.”

Serena breathes deeply, and rests her head on Bernie’s shoulder. “You’re right. I know you are. I just... I just feel this connection, and I... I want you so much.” She sighs again. “But you’re right.”

They look at each other and Serena twists a strand of Bernie’s hair around her finger before tucking it behind her ear. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone like you before, Bernie.”

Bernie grins, and kisses Serena again. Less heated this time, mindful of starting something she can’t stop. 

“OK Campbell. Sleep. Now...!”

Serena yawns against Bernie. “Aye aye, Major,” she says, eyelids fluttering closed as the rhythm of Bernie’s heartbeat lulls her to sleep. 

Bernie follows shortly after, Serena’s deep and even breathing pulling her towards slumber too. 

*****

Bernie hears her phone ringing, can’t figure out what’s happening, what the unfamiliar weight against her is. She looks down, and everything comes rushing back, and she smiles fondly at Serena’s sleeping form. 

Rolling off the sofa, she snags her phone and swipes to answer it. 

It’s Charlotte, who is relieved to hear her mum’s voice. 

“It’s fine Charlie. There was a window left open in the cafe. We stayed in there... No, it wasn’t especially warm, but it was sheltered and I had some blankets and supplies in the car.”

Charlotte asks if Serena is OK. Bernie turns to look at Serena who is now sitting up, blankets drawn round her shoulders, a soft look on her face. 

“She’s fine. Is Elinor still with you.”

Bernie gives Serena a thumbs up as Charlotte says that she, Elinor and Jason are all fine. 

“Mum, we spoke to the Wyvernshire constabulary again this morning. The ploughs and gritters are out, so you should be able to get out in about 15 minutes. The manager of the tree farm is sending someone to unlock the car park for you too.”

“Yes, that would be helpful.” She says with a laugh. 

“Oh, and you’re both getting free Christmas trees and a hamper each for the next 5 years by way of an apology for their mistake in stranding you.”

“Ha!” Guffaws Bernie. “I should think so!”

“Drive carefully mum. I’ll stay at Serena’s until you get back. We’ve been worried, even though you said you were safe.”

“OK, sweetheart. I promise I will. We’ll get ourselves together and wait for the roads to be cleared, and to be let out. See you in a bit.”

She hangs up and smiles at Serena, who looks gorgeous in the morning light, even against the strange backdrop of a deserted cafe. 

“We’ll be released soon,” she says with a grin, striding over and pulling Serena to her feet. 

They kiss eagerly, both thrilling at the realisation that it wasn’t just the stresses of the previous evening that had driven them together, but that this was a genuine attraction. 

“Lets get our stuff together, and we can wait to be let out, unless you want to climb back out of the window.”

“I think I’ll wait thanks, if it’s all the same to you,” Serena says, wrapping her arms around Bernie’s waist. 

“Good plan,” Bernie whispers into her hair, punctuating her words with a kiss before pulling away. 

Serena passes their items over, watches as Bernie meticulously folds and packs her bag. 

They sit in silence side by side, pressed against each other, both lost in thought, until Serena reaches over and tangles their fingers together.

“Come for dinner tonight?” She asks, holding her breath as she waits for Bernie to respond. 

“I’d love to,” comes the response. “I feel like this is the start of something special, Serena. I think this could be wonderful.”

They watch as someone appears to unchain the car park barrier, and then comes over to open up the cafe and let them out. The man begins to apologise, but neither woman hears, as they step hand in hand out into the crisp snow. 

Bernie pops the boot of the car, tossing her bag in. She turns to Serena and pulls her into a kiss, deep and tender.

“Ready?” She asks, voice husky with desire.

“Take me home, Soldier,” Serena replies. “If I recall, you made some promises involving a bed and time to explore. I’m going to hold you to that!”

With that Serena slides into the passenger seat, shooting a sultry look in Bernie’s direction.

Bernie settles into the driver’s seat. “Yes Ma’am,” she grins, pressing the start button and pulling the car onto the road to take them home.


End file.
